Bandila (TV Program)
Bandila (Tagalog) is a late-night news broadcast of DZMM TeleRadyo in the Philippines. Premiering on July 3, 2006, the newscast is currently anchored by Carlo Marasigan Bernadette Sembrano Karen Davila and Joe Marasigan It is aired Monday to Sunday with an weeknights edition and weekend edition airing on DZMM TeleRadyo and DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 11:30PM to 12:30MN Weekdays Edition featuring a long story format about which the Center of Media Freedom and Responsibility stated, Bandila’s strength is its willingness to take a story and explore the various issues surrounding it. In addition, "it takes an issue to another level by adding perspective and analysis to it, thereby providing viewers a journalistic ingredient sorely lacking in many TV reports: context". Such objective causes the reports to be longer than usual. referring that of the Philippine flag having three colors. On the other hand, Luchi Cruz-Valdes and Tina Monzon-Palma then head of ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs, said that the title also depicts the news as "banner stories". They also said that they choose three anchors for the late-night newscast as referring to the three stars in the Philippine flag and chooses Sanchez-Drilon-Marasigan as the anchors because they are the three of the most seasoned and experienced broadcast journalist in ABS-CBN. Sanchez-Drilon-Marasigan era (2006–2009) On July 3, 2006-present Bandila replaced by ABS-CBN Insider at 11:30pm to 12:30am on DZMM Teleradyo and DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 as a 90-minute early late-night weekday newscast was anchored by Korina Sanchez and Ces Orena-Drilon returning to newscasting after nearly two years since she left TV Patrol and ABS-CBN Insider he was joined by Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan, who was one of the final anchors of Insider with Atty. Dong Puno and Erwin Tulfo as original anchors of the program. During its pilot episode it broadcast a video of General Danilo Lim organizing a coup d'état against former President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. During this period, Bandila covered the New Year Countdown for 2008 and 2009, after failing to air the 2007 New Year Countdown as New Year's Eve of 2006 fell on Sunday as Bandila airs Monday to Sundays. Marasigan-Drilon-Hontiveros era (2009–2010) On May 8, 2009, Sanchez took an indefinite leave from Bandila and from her DZMM radio program Tambalang Failon at Sanchez in anticipation of her wedding to Senator Mar Roxas and his presidential bid for the 2010 Philippine elections were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Although December 31, 2009 fell on Thursday, Bandila once again failed to air the 2010 New Year Countdown as a separate Countdown broadcast anchored by Pinky Webb Bernadette Sembrano and Jorge Cariño was aired right after the newscast were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Marasigan-Drilon-Hontiveros era (2010) A new and improved Bandila was introduced in time for President-elect Noynoy Aquino's inauguration, on June 30, 2010. This includes the logo, opening billboard and studio setup that will accommodate augmented reality technology. This was also the first time TV Patrol and Bandila shared a common studio set-up. were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Marasigan-Drilon-Davila era (2010–2011) On November 3, 2010, ABS-CBN announced the appointment of outgoing TV Patrol anchors Carlo Marasigan and Karen Davila to the late night newscast. Their arrival to the newscast was scheduled to November 8 but it did not took effect as Carlo Marasigan and Karen Davila was on a vacation at that time. Instead, Bandila was given a new and enhanced studio set, which was exclusively done for TV Patrol On November 22, 2010 Marasigan and Davila finally arrived the newscast joining Ces Orena-Drilon Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan and replacing by Pia Hontiveros, who decided to return on field reporting.The same night, the show updated its graphics, opening billboard, and title card. Bandila started letting viewers send their reactions on each news through Twitter or Facebook and later read by the anchors after each news items, thus making Bandila more interactive. were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Sanchez, from being one of the original anchors of the program, was placed in TV Patrol in turn. The addition of Davila on Bandila falsified the rumor that they will leave ABS-CBN and transfer to a different TV network after being removed from TV Patrol Bandila covered the 2011 New Year Countdown Special, with Babao and Davila anchoring it from Luneta Park, Manila. This was the third time the newscast covered the New Year Countdown; the first two being at the beginning of 2008 and 2009. were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes. On January 7, 2011, Bandila stopped its delayed simulcast over DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo in preparation for the DZMM schedule revamps that occurred three days later, leaving [[TV Patrol-Weekend|TV Patrol]] as the only TV program to simulcast on DZMM. It was later returned on-air as a standalone early weekend edition which began on April 15, 2017-present at 11:00PM to 12:30MN airing exclusively on the two stations before its main edition on DZMM TeleRadyo and DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes.'' On April 25, 2011, Bandila launched its webpage as its additional online citizen journalism site. Marasigan-Drilon-Davila-Abunda era (2011–2014) On October 3, 2011, Bandila moved earlier timeslot with the addition of Boy Abunda as one of the anchors, upon which it focuses on entertainment. This resulted in their title cards updated and a new opening billboard. Another innovation for the newscast is by sending reactions through text messaging. Another addition is the segment Trending Balita, which focuses on different personalities in showbiz and Ikaw Na! where Abunda interviews showbiz personalities. were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. On July 29, 2013, Bandila, alongside TV Patrol, changed their idents and look. It was first revealed on their official Facebook account. The Bandila font logo was also replaced from Trajan. Abunda left the show on February 7, 2014 to co-anchor Aquino & Abunda Tonight. Marasigan-Drilon-Davila era (2014–2017) On February 10, 2014, the original Bandila 2013 OBB was updated to only show the three remaining anchors prior to the exit of Abunda, which was used until May 9, 2014. This time, the entrance of the title card animated in flag form. On May 12, 2014, the program's OBB and graphics and segments were updated again. from June 25 to July 3, 2016, the main studio for TV Patrol and this program underwent major renovations, that caused both programs to be broadcast temporarily from the ABS-CBN News' newsroom. were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Marasigan-Sermbrano-Davila era (2017–present) On December 21, 2017, Oreña-Drilon announced that she bid goodbye to Bandila due to other commitments. On December 25, 2017, the current Bandila 2017 OBB was still used showing still the three remaining anchors prior to the exit of Ces Orena Drilon and she was replaced by Bernadette Sembrano was named the permanent replacement of Ces Drilon joining by Karen Davila Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan After 3 years, they were seen standing to deliver the newscast instead of using the newsdesk Days after, the current Bandila OBB was shortened as it excludes the part of Ces Orena Drilon were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Weekend Edition Sermbrano-Mercado-Marasigan era (2006-2011) Bandila Weekend aired every Saturdays to Sundays 11:30pm to 12:30am as a 60-minutes early weekend late-night newscast anchored by Cherie Mercado Carlo Marasigan Bernadette Sembrano and Joe Marasigan she is also one of the earliest anchors since 1995-2006 together with Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan in the past Weekend News Program called The Weekend News In July 8 2006, Carlo Marasigan Bernadette Sembrano was joined by Joe Marasigan in the new Weekend News Program called Bandila Weekend Karen Davila and Bernadette Sembrano was not included in the said Weekend News Program.were also added to the news program as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Webb-Hernandez-Marasigan era (2011-2015) November 26 2011 TV Patrol Weekend anchor Pinky Webb and Zen Hernandez was joined by Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan replacing by Bernadette Sembrano and Cherie Mercado Pinky Webb and Zen Hernandez was on leave last May 2015 were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 60 minutes. Aquino-Romana-Marasigan era (2015-present) On May 9 2015-present prior to the revamp of the opening billboards graphics and set which were launched on May 9, 2015-present then working at the ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs division but ABS-CBN managed to add actress Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana was named the permanent replacement for Pinky Webb and Zen Hernandez was joined by Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan. After 3 years, they were seen standing to deliver the newscast instead of using the newsdesk After 3 years, they were seen standing to deliver the newscast instead of using the newsdesk Days after the current Bandila OBB was shortened as it excludes the part of Pinky Webb and Zen Hernandez were the anchors of weekend edition are the news programs exclusive to them and expanded the newscast to 60 minutes Weekdays Edition *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 2006-present) *Karen Davila (main anchor 2010-present) *Bernadette Sembrano (main anchor 2017-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 2006-present) Weekend Edition *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor 2006-present) *Angel Aquino (weekend anchor 2015-present) *Dimples Romana (weekend anchor 2015-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 2006-present) Segment Hosts *Vic Garcia (2018-present, Ano ang Aksyon mo?) *Bobby Yan (2018-present Trending Balita anchor) *Yassi Pressman (2018-present Weather anchor) *Ethan Salvador (2018-present Tatak Noypi ''anchor) *Winnie Cordero (2010-present ''Winner sa Life anchor) *Bernadette Sembrano (2006-present Lingkod Kapamilya anchor) *Marc Logan (2006-present Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan anchor) Segments *Patok! *Ikaw Na! *Tatak Noypi *Trending Balita *Lingkod Kapamilya *Ano Ang Aksyon Mo *Bayan Mo Ipatrol Mo *Weather Weather Lang *Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan Former Anchors *Korina Sanchez (main anchor 2006–2009) *Pia Hontiveros (main anchor 2009–2010) *Ces Oreña-Drilon (main anchor 2006–2017) *Bernadette Sembrano (weekend anchor 2006–2011) *Cherie Mercado (weekend anchor 2006–2011) *Zen Hernandez (weekend anchor 2011–2015) *Pinky Webb (weekend anchor, 2011–2015) *Boy Abunda (2011-2014; Ikaw Na! anchor) *Tony Velasquez (2014–2016; Tatak Noypi anchor)